Back to the Future
Back to the Future is a case featured in Criminal Case as the sixteenth case of Travel in Time (Season 6) and the three-hundred seventh case overall. It is the first case to take place in Altered Present. Plot The team landed in 2029 New York, only to discover that it was now named New Cairo and ruled by the Ptolemy Dynasty. Shortly after leaving the time machine, the team was arrested by a group of Egyptian guards, who seized the time machine and took Nebet with them. After breaking out of their cell, the team headed to T.I.M.E.'s HQ to report their findings to Chief Scott, only to find the HQ replaced by an apartment complex. After recognizing that the Chief was living there, the team entered his apartment, where they found him with his throat slashed with an electric knife. During the investigation, the Chief's former assistant, derelict Anna Blanchard, told Amy and the player that she saw the killer escaping the building and discarding evidence in a nearby trash can. Later, the team discovered that neither T.I.M.E. nor time travel existed in the alternate timeline. Afterwards, the press got wind that the team broke out and a bounty was placed on their heads. Despite the pressure, the team found enough evidence to incriminate the victim's landlord Abrax Tiakken for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Abrax said that the Ptolemy Dynasty ordered him to kill Scott, as he was considered subversive. Devoted to the regime, Abrax slit the Chief's throat with an electric knife. Recognizing them as wanted outlaws, Abrax tried to capture the team at knifepoint but Kai put him in a chokehold, knocking him out and allowing the team to tie him up. After locking Abrax in the Chief's bathroom, Zara and the player talked to taxi driver Lenny Saunders, who saw the Chief interacting with strange individuals. Lenny said that those people belonged to the resistance, an organization working to overthrow the Dynasty. When Lenny told them the Chief was always fidgeting with what he thought was a key, they went back to his apartment and found a USB key, which (per Kai) proved that the Chief was working with the resistance after receiving the team's letter from 1969. Zara and the player talked with Anna, who showed them a box the resistance used to communicate. As such, the team sent the resistance a message. Meanwhile, Jack and the player, in hopes of saving Nebet, searched the newsstand for information about the Ptolemy Dynasty. They found a newspaper clip which (per Orlando) proved that Pharaoh Ramses XLIII and Queen Shabaka (descendants of Cleopatra and Mark Antony) were ruling New Cairo. The article also contained details about the celebrations of July 5th, when the Ptolemy family rose to power, where "tributes were offered". Jack, Orlando, and the player then grilled Abrax, who said that people were delivered as slaves for the Dynasty during the mandatory celebrations. The team then concluded that Nebet was at risk of being offered as a slave. After all the events, the team deduced that a Ptolemy family descendant staged the team's marooning in the past to engineer an alternate reality with the Dynasty in power. Shortly after, the team was approached by resistance leader Isabelle Huxley, who welcomed them to the resistance and took them to their lair, where the team vowed to save Nebet and restore time. Summary Victim *'Chief Scott' (found dead with his throat slashed) Murder Weapon *'Electric Knife' Killer *'Abrax Tiakken' Suspects C307P1.png|Emmett Scott C307P2.png|Lenny Saunders C307P3.png|Abrax Tiakken C307P4.png|Anna Blanchard C307P5.png|Rehema Tamun Quasi-suspect(s) C307PQ1.png|Isabelle Huxley Killer's Profile *The killer drinks Rocket Sphinx. *The killer wears crocodile skin shoes. *The killer has an under-skin chip. *The killer wears a scarab brooch. *The killer is male. Crime Scenes C307CS1A.jpg|Jail Cell C307CS1B.jpg|Chief's Desk C307CS2A.png|Chief's Living Room C307CS2B.jpg|Couches C307CS3A.jpg|Street C307CS3B.jpg|Newsstand Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Jail Cell. (Clue: To-Do List) *Examine To-Do List. (Result: List Content; Clue: Security Panel) *Examine Security Panel. (Result: Unlocked Panel; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Chief's Living Room) *Investigate Chief's Living Room. (Prerequisite: Security Panel unlocked; Clues: Victim's Body, Electric Knife; Murder Weapon registered: Electric Knife; Victim identified: Christopher Scott) *Investigate Chief's Living Room again. (Prerequisite: Chief's Living Room investigated; Clues: Graduation Picture, Torn Card) *Examine Graduation Picture. (New Suspect: Emmett Scott) *Inform Emmett Scott of his brother's murder. (Prerequisite: Emmett Scott identified; New Suspect: Abrax Tiakken) *Talk to the Chief's landlord about the murder. (Prerequisite: Emmett interrogated) *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Business Card; New Suspect: Lenny Saunders) *Ask Lenny Saunders what he knows about the Chief. (Prerequisite: Business Card restored) *Examine Electric Knife. (Result: Creamy Substance) *Analyze Creamy Substance. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears crocodile skin shoes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Rocket Sphinx) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Get a description of the killer from Anna Blanchard. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Street) *Investigate Street. (Prerequisite: Anna interrogated; Clues: Book Text, Trash Can) *Examine Faded Text. (Result: Dedication; New Suspect: Rehema Tamun) *Talk to the Chief's neighbor. (Prerequisite: Dedication unraveled) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Glove) *Analyze Bloody Glove. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer has an under-skin chip; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Chief's Desk) *Investigate Chief's Desk. (Prerequisite: Bloody Glove analyzed; Clues: Broken Machine, Dusty Letter) *Examine Broken Machine. (Result: Modem) *Analyze Modem. (12:00:00) *Interrogate Abrax Tiakken about spying on the Chief. (Prerequisite: Modem analyzed; Profile updated: Abrax wears crocodile skin shoes and has an under-skin chip) *Examine Dusty Letter. (Result: Grey Powder) *Examine Grey Powder. (Result: Cigar Ashes) *Show the Chief's brother our letter from the past. (Prerequisite: Cigar Ashes identified under microscope; Profile updated: Emmett drinks Rocket Sphinx, wears crocodile skin shoes and has an under-skin chip) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Couches. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Flowerpot, Faded Documents, Locked Phone) *Examine Flowerpot. (Result: Half-Heart Pendant) *Ask Rehema Tamun about her relationship with the Chief. (Prerequisite: Half-Heart Pendant found; Profiles updated: Rehema drinks Rocket Sphinx, wears crocodile skin shoes and has an under-skin chip, Abrax drinks Rocket Sphinx) *Examine Faded Documents. (Result: Computations) *Confront Anna Blanchard about working with the Chief. (Prerequisite: Computations unraveled; Profile updated: Anna drinks Rocket Sphinx and has an under-skin chip) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Chief's Phone) *Analyze Chief's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Lenny Saunders why he was angry with the Chief. (Prerequisite: Chief's Phone analyzed; Profile updated: Lenny wears crocodile skin shoes) *Investigate Newsstand. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Camera, Rocket Sphinx Can) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Camera) *Analyze Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a scarab brooch) *Examine Rocket Sphinx Can. (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is male) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Time is a Lie (1/5). (No stars) Time is a Lie (1/5) *Grill Lenny Saunders about the Chief's questionable acquaintances. (Available after unlocking Time is a Lie; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Chief's Desk. (Prerequisite: Lenny interrogated; Clue: Desk Clutter) *Examine Desk Clutter. (Result: USB Drive) *Analyze USB Drive. (09:00:00) *Ask Anna Blanchard about the resistance. (Prerequisite: USB Drive analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Street. (Prerequisite: Anna interrogated; Clue: Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Open Box) *Investigate Newsstand. (Available after unlocking Time is a Lie; Clue: Faded Newspaper) *Examine Faded Newspaper. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Analyze Newspaper Article. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Abrax Tiakken about the 5th of July celebrations. (Prerequisite: Newspaper Article analyzed) *Find out what the woman at the door wants. (All tasks before must be done first; Reward: Futuristic Hair) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *The case name could be a reference to the fantasy sci-fi film of the same name. *The book 1987 of the author George Torwell is a reference to the book Nineteen Eighty Four (1984) by George Orwell. *Although Amy is the player's partner during the investigation, Jack is the one who appears in the player's teammate selection screen when they investigate a crime scene in this case. *Due to the case's canon, the victim's body is not found in the first crime scene. *This is one of the cases in which the player has to investigate the same crime scene twice during the main leg. *This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. *The New Cairo Times is a parody of The New York Times. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in Travel in Time Category:Altered Present